Naruto in the land of Whirlpools
by Spear-of-the-doomed
Summary: What if Kushina never returned to Whirlpool was because there was no safe why to return? Naruto now goes in search for his mothers homeland, but what awaits him in his mother's homeland?


I don't own Naruto or Nagasarete Airantou.

I know I should not write a new story but I can't help this one.

The ocean is a vast and endearing part of the world. I can be as gentle as a new born or a destructive as a demon on a rampage. Naruto could not help but look across the vast open waters as they sailed by as his mind had drifted back to recent events. He was currently making his way to Land of Spring for a political mission. After everything that had happened in Konoha, Naruto needed some serious down time. The first thing that happened was Pain's attack on the village. A large amount of damage was done but there was no one dead. Then Danzo's Coup, it was fortunate that they had not had any deaths from Pain's attack but there was many injured. The only one who was not part of coup was Sai but some thought he could not choose which side to be on. Tsunade after she awoke was the one who landed the finishing blow on Danzo. It took over a day afterwards for them to deal with all of Danzo's root ninjas but they had survived. Many of the older generation had pasted to preserve the future of their ninja village. They had a few days to sort out the mess that had become the fair city.

Their peace was short lived as Sasuke had arrived to destroy the village he had once called home. There was Team Hawk as Sasuke had called them the group was composed of Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin and Jugo. Naruto and Kakashi had searched for Sasuke to find out why he was attacking the village. Sasuke had told them that was furoius at the village for ordering the death of his clan and was planning to destroy it so to get revenge for his family. Sasuke had asked Kakashi if he knew about the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. As it turned out, he did know about it and was suppose to be the one to tell Sasuke about it when he was older if ever. This only drove Sasuke more into the madness that had claimed him.

While the battle Sasuke waged on, his teammates where meeting stiff resistance. Suigetsu had found himself in a battle against Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Raido and Aoba. The fight was for the most part a stalemate until Shikamaru had figured out that when Suigetsu was in liquid form he was vulnerable to fire and lightning jutsu, and soon after there was only a pile of ashes that made up his remains. Karin had been surrounded by Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tenten. Her powerful chakra sensing was not too useful in a fight with this group. Sakura and Tsunade were constantly changing the shape of the battle field to allow for Tenten and Shizune to launch weapons at her. From there it was only a matter of time before they got the timing down to kill her. Jugo was the one they had the most trouble with it took both Lee and Gai opening their Chakra Gates to just to equal out his body shifting. If it was not for Kiba's _Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō _in the battle Lee and Gai may have done irreparable damage to their bodies.

The battle rage between the once team seven members. Sasuke was able to read all of what Kakashi did but that was only on Kakashi. Naruto on the other hand was much harder for Sasuke to read on the grounds that his chakra was acting different but in truth it was the Sage abilities that Naruto had acquired that made him so hard to read. After an hour of battle Sasuke began to get desperate. He had pinned Kakashi down and was going to take Naruto's will to fight from him. What Sasuke didn't know was that Itachi had left a safeguard in Naruto mind and the act of him about to kill a Leaf ninja would activate it.

_**Flash back**_

_Sasuke looked into the fearful eyes of his onetime teacher as he was about to plunge his ninjato into Kakashi's chest. 'Once I kill Kakashi I'm sure the Dobe will lose whatever confidence he and this vile village had in stopping me,' were the thought of Sasuke._

_Naruto watched as Kakashi was about to be stabed by the one person he thought of as a brother. Then in the dark recesses of Naruto's mind something shattered and was released. Naruto's eye began to burn and lost control of his body. At first he was afraid it was the Kyuubi trying to get out but soon realized it was far too weak for the beast. A new energy began to surround him as a new voice came from his mouth._

"_Sasuke!!' said a new echoed out across the battle grounds. Sasuke looked on as something he never expected was staring right at him, Naruto with Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. "I see that my sacrifice was in vein now and you should have died that night. I have left this safe guard in place so that if you ever were to attack Konoha, so I would not have to worry about the traitorous nature of the Uchiha clan ever creeping up again," said Itachi\Naruto._

_Sasuke had nothing left that could counter the effects of Susanoo and began to panic. Looking for anything to stop it proved useless and Sasuke attempted to leave but it was too late. The Totsuko no Tsurugi lashed out and took him into its self. Now Sasuke was trapped in a seal for all time with no chance of escape. Once the Jutsu was used the strain of it kicked in and Naruto passed out. _

_** End of Flash Back**_

With Tsunade awake and village rebuilding already underway, Naruto was feeling emotionally drained and needed a rest. It was also at this time that Tsunade decided to tell Naruto everything about his parents. She wanted Kakashi present to fill in the gaps of what she knew about Minato, but there wasn't much to be done on Kushina's part. Her family was unknown and there was no contact from the Whirlpool country to speak of. While it was true that Kushina was from the Whirlpool country, other than her there was no one who ever came off the island in the first place. So it was like it was not even on the map to begin with. When Naruto found this out, he asked if he could go there and find out anything about his mother's native land. Kakashi told him that Minato had tried to find a way in the country so that Kushina could see her parents again but he had failed to find a stable way in even with the help of the toad summons aiding him.

In a moment of remembrance Naruto recalls the fact that the Spring country may have means to travel to the Island nation safely via air ship. Tsunade had her doubts about the idea until Naruto said if he were to go then it was possible that a political alliance could be reached between the Spring country and the Whirlpool country. Under those grounds Tsunade could let Naruto take it as a mission and not have to worry about this being seen as unprofitable by the village.

That is how Naruto ended up on the vessel. Still these memories haunted his mind there was no way around it. Many people onboard just ignored him and thought that it was something love related that was on his mind. In some ways they were right he still had not settled his mind on how he felt about Hinata and Sakura. On one hand if he went with Sakura, Hinata would be crushed she wouldn't be able to handle that kind of emotional distress and he didn't want to think about what her family would do about it. On the other hand if he went with Hinata, then what did it mean for all of those years of chasing Sakura was it just time he lost. He didn't know how to deal with all this attention anyway.

Just then a man rushed by Naruto. "Sir, please return to the inside of the ship we see a storm on the horizon and it will become dangerous on deck," stated the sailor.

"Hhhmm… oh of course," said Naruto. He made his way to the interior of the ship without a single thought about the storm.


End file.
